Darkness Rises
by CowboyKitsune
Summary: A collection of campfire tales told by Sonic and friends gone horribly wrong.. from paranormal activities to monsters in the woods, this is the perfect Sonic-themed Halloween story!


p class="italic center bolder" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; font-size: 19.2px; font-weight: bold; text-align: center; font-style: italic; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" WARNING /p  
p class="italic center" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; text-align: center; font-style: italic; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"THIS STORY CONTAINS WRITING THAT MAY CAUSE DISTRESS, INCLUDING GORE. DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDER 13, OR NOT USED TO HORROR STORIES. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. PROCEED WITH CAUTION./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p class="italic center" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; text-align: center; font-style: italic; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Hoo boy.. Darkness Rises, huh. A generic title, I know. But I don't want to give away the story's plot. It's my entry for a style="box-sizing: inherit; background-color: transparent; color: #0091ff; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; outline: 0px;" href=" /c/sonic/tag/HalloweenTale/"#HalloweenTale/a and is the longest single-part story that I've ever written. It uses the 'campfire story' and 'horror story' themes. Enjoy! ^^/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p class="italic center" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; text-align: center; font-style: italic; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"And watch out, this Halloween, because../p  
p class="italic center bolder" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; font-size: 19.2px; font-weight: bold; text-align: center; font-style: italic; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Darkness Rises../p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"The clock struck midnight, or it would have, if they were in a town. Who were they? Sonic, Tails and Knuckles. They had set up a small camp, deep in the hilly forest, or as Sonic liked to call it, Haunted Heights./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Knuckles had just finished pitching up tents, and as Tails returned from the woods with firewood, and placed it onto the campfire. Sonic smirked, "Hey, guys, what d'ya say we tell some campfire tales?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Knuckles looked up, "Sure, I guess, I mean, you won't scare me, Sonic." to which Tails gave Knuckles an unconvinced look. Knuckles scratched the back of his head, as the three sit around the fire./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""So, I'll go first," Sonic said, as he began to tell his tale./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p class="center bolder" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; font-size: 19.2px; font-weight: bold; text-align: center; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Stairs./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""There are a few wooded areas where I live. The streets and houses are spread between them and people usually stick to the built-up areas. I knew the woods well. A lot of the kids play in them, building dens, messing around by the river, that sort of stuff. I was no different in my youth, so I decided to take a quick shortcut. Instead of taking the long way around, I'd cut through the woods./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"It was still light out, the sun was fading but I could still see. I remember enjoying the walk at first. It brought back nostalgic memories from when I was younger. I walked through a small glade, full of bluebells, their scent irritated my hay fever and I sneezed. I carried on walking, the trail was well trodden, worn in by the locals. I dodged low hanging branches and stepped over gnarled roots./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"About halfway through the shortcut, I saw the stairs. I'd never seen them before. I knew there were some old foundations of a water mill further into the forest, and a battered old car that had been left there decades ago, but I never knew about these. They were visible from the track. I just stood there, staring, wracking my brains as to why I had never seen them before./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"I moved closer. The wood on the outside was painted white, the carpet thick and brown. I circled them. It was like someone took them out of a modern house and plonked them into the forest. It was the weirdest thing I've ever seen in my life. It sounds stupid, right? How can stairs in the woods be so weird? They just were. I looked around, hoping to see someone else and get an explanation. Sometimes people walk their dogs through the forest late, but there was no one around./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"I thought perhaps it might belong to a film crew, or some artsy project from the local college. I moved closer. I wish I never did, thinking back. But the obscurity of it all just drew me in. At the time, I didn't really notice, but the first ring of trees which surrounded the stairs didn't have any leaves. They'd fallen to the ground and turned brown as if it was autumn. They crunched as I walked towards the stairs./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"The first thing I noticed as I got close was that the sound of the forest disappeared. You know? Birds, wind whistling through the branches and rustling the leaves, that kind of generic forest soundtrack. Nothing. It was like being in a soundproof box. The thick carpet felt good underfoot, like it does when it's brand new. The first step had a bigger surface area than the ones following it. I don't know why I climbed it. Boyish need for adventure? Whatever. I did. And I wish I didn't. I climbed to the top, one sure step after the other in the dead silence of the near-night./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"The banister, on the left, had something attached to it at the top. I only noticed because the sleek white paint had a bump at the top. I climbed onward and stopped on the top step which was like a mini landing. I felt like I had a few stones on my chest, pushing down, and I found it hard to breath. I turned and saw what the bump was in the banister. A small polaroid photo held into place with a tack. I plucked it up and had a look. A girl of around my own age. Smiling, but something wasn't right. She looked demented. Maniacal. Pretty, sure, almost normal. You'd have to really look at it to see she didn't look right. Her eyes, her smile, everything about made me feel uneasy. I dropped it./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"I felt sick at that point, really sick. I tramped down the stairs and made for the path. I remember the noise of the forest bursting back into life. I turned on the trail, the stairs were still there. I felt the need to run. I ran like I'd never run before until I got out of the forest./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"I was only a few blocks from home, and I'd already started chiding myself for being stupid. I skirted the local shops and took a side alley to cut out having to walk another street. At the mouth of the alley I stopped. I was a little out of breath I guess and leant against the wall on my right./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Now, this is what I remember most about the whole incident…/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"I kicked a few sweet wrappers and litter with my feet, just casually, and as they moved, they revealed what was underneath. The polaroid. But this time, she had a massive grin on her face, her eyes were wide, like the skin around them had been pulled back with pins. Her eyes bored into my own. She wanted me dead. I don't know how I knew, I just did. I felt it. Pure, primal instinct told me./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"I ran home. I slammed the door and turned every light on I could There's no explanation to why that photo got from the stairs to under those wrappers. None at all. I thought maybe the wind carried it, or maybe it got stuck to my shoe. Nope. Just excuses./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"I hope you liked this story. Like I said, it's entirely true and I don't even like thinking about it, I'm just glad others have had experiences with these stairs. I asked a few people in my area about them. They didn't know what I was talking about and they use the same trail all the time. I've never been back. I'll never go back."/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p class="center bolder" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; font-size: 19.2px; font-weight: bold; text-align: center; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Knuckles stared at Sonic, and then started laughing. He snorted, "That's it? That wasn't even remotely scary!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"A nearby bush rustled, and a gloved hand emerged from it. All three heads turned towards it. Suddenly a creature burst out of it. It was.. Amy?/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""Oh." Sonic said, disinterested, "Hey Ames."/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""Heyy, boys!" She chirped, "I heard you all came to camp out, so I decided to join! I have a spooky story, too!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""Oh, that's coo-" Sonic began, but Amy cut him off; "Time for a spooky story! Okay, so this one comes from the perspective of a teen girl, slightly older than me, who really needed money.. But things took a bad turn.."/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p class="center bolder" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; font-size: 19.2px; font-weight: bold; text-align: center; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Static./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"His Mobiar profile said he was twenty, but he looked to be nineteen at most./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"[Looking for a sugar baby. 700 rings weekly]/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"It sounded too good to be true, but, as a broke student, I was willing to take my chances. I swiped right, and Mobiar let me know it was a match. His message came seconds later./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"[Hey there, sweetheart ]/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"I cringed at that word, I hated it, but seven hundred rings was seven hundred rings, so I sucked it up and replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"[Hey ]/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"His name was Ocasy, and he told me he owned his own business, although he never specified what kind of business it was. We talked for a while before he asked me for my PayMe,Pal to send me the first payment. After a few minutes, I got the notification. I stared at the 700 rings for at least twenty minutes, expecting to wake up from a dream at any second. But it wasn't a dream./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"[You still there?]/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"I clicked on the message./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"[Yeah. Sorry. If you don't mind me asking, what are you looking for in return?]/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"I stared at the chat until he replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"[I'm just looking for you to do a few favors for me ]/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"That sounded like it was going to be .. adult .. to me./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"[Like what?]/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"[For example, the first thing I need you to do is pick up a delivery for me.]/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""That sounded innocent enough, but I was still expecting there to be some kind of twist. Seven-hundred rings to pick up a package? Come on, even I wasn't that naive."/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"[From the post office or something?]/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"[No. I'll send you the address, but I'd rather not do this through Mobiar. You can give me your number.]/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Wow, demanding, much? Then again, he DID pay me 700 rings. I gave him my number and he texted me the address immediately, followed by the address to his house, where I would have to drop off the package./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"[I'm not home right now, but there's a key on the bottom of the blue flower pot near the door. Go inside and put the package on the coffee table in the living room. Make sure that you lock the door when you go inside the house, and then lock it again when you leave.]/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"I grabbed my car keys and wallet and got into my car, putting the address into the online map./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"[Got it! On my way.]/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"My phone buzzed as I backed out of my driveway./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"[I'm serious. Lock the door BOTH times. Please.]/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"I thought that was a little excessive, but I promised him that I would./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"The house looked abandoned. It had a broken chain link fence around it, with a small door that was hanging onto dear life. It stuck out like a sore thumb, surrounded by houses that were a lot nicer than this one in comparison./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""You here for Ocasy's sh-t?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"I looked up to see a man standing in the open doorway of the house. He took up almost the entire space, his head skimming the top of the door frame. He was huge; in height and muscles, and his entire torso was covered in tattoos./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""Uh, yeah. I guess." I replied, not moving from my spot on the sidewalk./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""Stay right there." He said./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"I did. I actually don't think I would have moved if he had asked me to. I looked around and realized that there was no one else on this street. I was a fifteen-year-old woman alone in the street. I gripped my car keys. A few minutes later, the man came back out carrying a cardboard box. It was about the size of a shoebox, but stained and damp on some of the corners./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""Can you open your car?" He asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"I opened the trunk, not wanting that inside on my car seats and he set it in./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""Alright, there you go." He said./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""Thanks." I replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"I walked around to the driver's side of the car and opened the door./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""Oh, and one more thing!" He said./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"I looked at him./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""Watch out." He said./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"I didn't reply. I blasted my music as I drove to Ocasy's house, hoping it would drown out my anxiety. It didn't. I parked my car in the stone driveway and stayed inside the car, admiring the house. It was a huge house; with stone pillars on the front porch, and the greenest grass I had ever seen in my life. I turned the car off and got out. I grabbed the package, and walked to the front door, getting the key from where he said it would be. I opened the door and stepped in, closing it behind me. I thought about what he had said, about locking the door when I got inside. I thought that was a little overboard, but as I stared at the closed door something made me reach out and lock it. I walked inside, my feet cushioned by the thick maroon carpet, and admired the inside of the house. All the furniture was wooden and looked incredibly expensive. I would probably finish school a dozen times with the money that it took to furnish this place./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"I set the package down on the coffee table, and as I walked back to the door, I heard a phone ringing from somewhere inside the house. I froze. In my pocket, my phone buzzed. I took it out to look./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"[Don't answer any calls that aren't from Zvukovy.]/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"I put my phone back and followed the sound of the phone, poking my head into a few different rooms before I found it in an office. I walked over to the desk and looked at the caller ID./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"-Incoming call from Ocasy-/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"That was odd. I grabbed my phone to look at the message again. I was starting to get a little bit creeped out and decided I wouldn't answer, just to be safe, and left the house, remembering to lock the door as I left. I've done a few more favors for Ocasy since then. I drove a car to a random park in another city, only to get out and drive a different car back to Ocasy's house. He had me meet one of his 'employees' at lunch, who then gave me a briefcase to deliver to the first house I had gone to and told me he would know if I looked inside. On several occasions, he asked me to drive down to that same house and stay with the guy, whose name was Retro, for a certain amount of time. In total, I've made around 3500 rings. Most recently, Ocasy asked me to stay in his house overnight. I woke up to a text message from him./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"[I need you to spend the night at my house.]/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"I hadn't ever seen him in person, but I had talked to him on the phone a few times. He proceeded to tell me he would pay me 1000 rings to spend the night at his house, provided that I followed a few rules. I drove to his house that evening. The driveway was empty, and it normally was, but the porch light was on. I walked up, unlocked the door, went inside and then locked it again. Everything in the house looked the same. Ocasy had told me over the phone that he would leave the list of rules on the dining room table. I set all my stuff down in the living room. My bags looked like garbage compared to the fancy furniture in there. I wandered into the kitchen, and then to the dining room. Sure enough, there was a piece of paper on the wooden table, held down by an empty glass./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"'Lock the door when you come in. Only answer calls from Zvukovy. Don't turn on any taps between 9 pm and midnight. Don't open the door for anyone- no matter who they say they are- after 10 pm. If the door to the closet at the end of the hall is open, sleep in the library. If closed, sleep in any of the bedrooms. The gardener comes at midnight. If he starts knocking on the windows, hide. Turn the TV on and let it play on static through the night. DO NOT FORGET TO DO THIS. Help yourself to anything in the fridge. I'll pay you in the morning. Goodnight!'/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"I made sure to follow all the rules. To be honest, I was regretting my decision. But, seeing as I was already here, and I was getting paid, I decided to stay anyway. I figured as long as I followed all the rules, I'd be perfectly fine. Still, it felt a little odd. What was this? A haunted house?/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Nevertheless, I lounged around the house for a few hours, as I was planning on going to sleep around nine since that's the time that all the weird stuff would begin to happen. At 8:50, I brushed my teeth, using the tap for the last time before 9. I checked the closet in the hallway and upon seeing that it was open, I moved my stuff into the library and got ready to sleep on the couch. I locked to doors just in case, and laid on the sofa, scrolling through my phone. I hadn't gotten any more messages from Ocasy, and I started to think up scenarios and reasons as to why he had such strict, peculiar sets of rules in his house./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"I had dozed off at some point because, at exactly 10:16 pm, I was woken up by the doorbell ringing. I was about to get up to check, but then I remembered the rule./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"'Don't open the door for anyone- no matter who they say they are- after 10 pm.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"I stayed on the sofa, trying not to move, paranoid that they would hear even the slightest sound./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""It's the police! Open up."/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"I didn't move./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""Hello? It's the police! Open up or we're coming in."/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"I still didn't move, but I could hear my heartbeat in my ears./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"There was silence for a while after that./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Then the doorbell rang again./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""Hey, it's Ocasy! Let me in!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"It sounded like Ocasy, but still, I didn't get up. He would have a key, wouldn't he? Why would he need me to let him in? This continued for almost a full hour; different people would ring the doorbell, announce themselves, and then disappear when I didn't respond. I was finally able to fall asleep, and the gardener never came./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"When I woke up the next morning, I heard someone in the kitchen. I got up slowly, and unlocked the door as quietly as possible, taking my phone with me and walking across the living room and into the kitchen. I stopped at the entrance and peered in. It was Ocasy. He was standing in front of the stove, stirring something as the coffee machine brewed coffee on the counter behind him./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""Hey! Good morning!" He said when he saw me./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""Hi." I replied, nervous./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"I hadn't seen him in person before, but he looked exactly like his pictures online./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""Scrambled eggs?" He asked, motioning to the pan with a wooden spoon./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""Yeah, thanks!" I replied, walking over to take the plate from him./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"I ate my breakfast and drank some coffee in silence./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""So how was it?" He asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""It was okay. Nothing super freaky happened." I replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""Cool!" He replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"There was an awkwardness in the room./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""I think I'm gonna go now. I have class…" I trailed off./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"I didn't. But I really wanted to get out of there./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""Oh, no! Yeah, sure! I'll talk to you some other time." He replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"I grabbed my stuff and he walked me to my car. I could see him standing in the driveway, staring at me as I left. When I got home, I unpacked all my stuff and noticed that I still had the list with me. I sat on my bed and read it again. I felt my body tense up as I realized that I had forgotten something./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"'Turn the tv on and let it play on static through the night. DO NOT FORGET TO DO THIS.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"'Turn the tv on and let it play on static through the night. DO NOT FORGET TO DO THIS.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"'DO NOT FORGET TO DO THIS.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"I stared at the words on the page until they lost meaning. Beside me, my phone buzzed, snapping me back to reality. It was the 1000 ring payment. I looked at my phone and then back at the list. Maybe it wasn't an important step? As I was thinking this over, a text from Ocasy came in./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"[I'm not in town right now, I should be back next week, so you're free from running any more errands for me until then! Just sent the payment, go do something fun.]/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"I stared at the message and read it again. And again. And once more for good measure./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"[I'm not in town right now.]/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"I thought back to this morning, and how Jack was in his house. How he gave me breakfast./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"[I'm not in town right now.]/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Within minutes, a new text came in this time from a number that I didn't recognize./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"[Did you forget to do something? ]/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"The text was followed by a picture of Ocasy - or, whoever this version of Ocasy was - standing in front of the TV. I didn't respond. Next came another picture, this one was of the outside of my house. It was followed by another text./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"[Watch out.]"/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p class="center bolder" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; font-size: 19.2px; font-weight: bold; text-align: center; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"The three boys were staring at her, all clearly interested in her story./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""Wow.." Tails began, "That was so much better than Sonic's!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""Not a competition.." Sonic grumbled, as Amy smiled. She appreciated the compliment, "Thanks!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""Uhh, Amy, since when did YOU read creepy stories?" Knuckles inquired. He had a fair point, this was very unlike Amy./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"She answered his question, "Yesterday."/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""Oh. Well, uh, I have a story." Knuckles said./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p class="center bolder" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; font-size: 19.2px; font-weight: bold; text-align: center; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Rope./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""I run a paranormal website. I write articles about ghosts, strange happenings, really anything in the fortean universe. I'm a skeptic, but don't give that away in my articles. There's nothing worse than a skeptical paranormal investigator in my world; we are hated. We are seen as the people that ruin everyone's fun, and aren't interested in being convinced. The reality couldn't be further from the truth. I lost my parents when I was young, so anything that could prove that there is an afterlife would be a God send to me. I wanted nothing more than to contact them. I would ask them if they were okay and where they were, was death something to fear./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"When I received a message from a man, who called himself Gart, I didn't think anything of it. I get these messages all the time, usually through email, and not to my personal number./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"[I can prove to you the paranormal exists. Gart] ./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"I ignored it./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"[I know you've received this, my phone's told me.]/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"That was the last message I received for the rest of the day, until one final one arrived as I was lying down to go to sleep./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"[I'll give you a taster. Nothing big. But promise you will take me up on my offer if you do experience something tonight?]/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Against my better judgement I replied, [fine]. and went to bed before thinking of it again./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"My sleep was broken, which was odd, as I was usually a deep sleeper. I woke in a panic in the early hours. The room was ice cold and I was sweating profusely. My heart rattled in my chest and my hands shook. I didn't think about the messages from Gart. Instead I was worried I'd had a panic attack. I hadn't had one since I was a child, and that's what worried me the most. It had taken so long for me to get over them, I didn't want to be dealing with those again./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"I went into the bathroom and ran cold water over my wrists. It took me back to when I was ten, in the weeks after my parents' death, the memory of what happened to them still fresh in my mind. My uncle had been taking care of me, he was out of his depth. He'd never been married and had no children of his own. The lack of a parental figure made it all the worse, the anxiety and panic overwhelmed me./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"My wrists were numb by the time my heart rate began to slow. I was on edge, knowing the attack was abating, but fully aware that my mind, that little voice in the back of my head, could convince me that I was dying and the panic would flare up again. I slipped back into bed feeling the soggy sheets, now cold from the sweating. My phone light throbbed in the near dark. I picked it up to see a single message in my notifications./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"[Did you wake up?]/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"It was from Gart, received just minutes before, the timing was impeccable. You lock your doors at night to make sure no one can get in. You install anti-virus software on your computer to make sure no one can get in. I thought I was safe in my own house, behind the locks and double-glazing, though I never felt more vulnerable./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"[I'm the hanged man.]/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Another message from Gart. Something ominous, to freak me out. I didn't sleep for the rest of the night. Gart didn't message the next day. I wasn't sure if he'd thought he'd succeeded or whether staying quiet was some sort of game he was playing. As the days went on and I thought about that night, the more my skeptical brain crunched into gear. It was obvious it was a parlour trick, something he'd played on others before. It was to get into my mind the idea of the paranormal just as I was about to fall asleep, and hey presto, you got yourself a guy having nightmares./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"It was a Friday a few days later before I finally received another message from him./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"[Did I convince you?]/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"[Hardly.] I said, with the break in days between the incident, my bravado had returned – it was not possible he knew I woke, and if he did? It meant he was watching me from outside or bugged my house. I didn't know which was more concerning./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"[Come on, I was right, wasn't I? You dreamt of a hanged man. Then you woke in a sweat.]/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"He was right about the latter. Was he right about the former, though? A hazy memory came to the forefront of my mind. A man hanging from the rafters of an bedroom. His face cackling maniacally as the noose grew tighter, and his eyes began to bulge and his arms started to spasm. My heart raced and a cold sweat returned just thinking about it./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"I looked back at my messages. Seeing he'd sent, [I am the hanged man] after I had woken up. Now there was no way of knowing if it was the image that had woken me so abruptly, as I certainly didn't remember it at the time. I was exhausted and drained, so there was a possibility I'd just forgotten. If I had dreamt of that after he'd sent me the message, I'm sure I'd remember, I hardly slept afterwards./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Curious, I replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"[Say I play along. What are you going to show me next?]/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"A message came back almost instantly./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"[I need some promises from you.]/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"[I'm not agreeing to anything without knowing what they are.]/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"[That's fine. But you will need to agree to my conditions before the next stage. It's really important.]/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"[Tell me what they are.]/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"[You need to bring a camera, a good one. I don't want people saying the photos are too blurry. I want you to bring someone impartial. Someone who doesn't care about the paranormal that can be a witness. I want a promise you will write this up for your site, honestly, none of your two-sided articles, I know you're an non-believer.]/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"[Sure.]/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"[No matter how scared you are, do not leave the location until you have everything you are coming to get.]/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"[Fine.]/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"[And one last thing. You take a photo of me to put in the article. I want everyone to know it was me who convinced you. A photo of my liking.]/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"[Is that all?]/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"[Yes.]/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"[You have a deal.]/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"He sent me the details of the place I was to meet him. A huge home in the countryside. He'd hired the place out for the weekend. I shudder to think how much that cost. I wondered if he did this last minute, or whether it was something he'd already booked, like he was that confident I'd go. I almost pulled out, just to irritate him, but if he did have proof I couldn't turn down the opportunity. I phoned my friend and asked him to come along. He thought it was hilarious./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"We arrived as the sun set, typical haunted house atmosphere. Because ghosts only come out at night, right? That old trope. I was used to that. It made me more uneasy, like most people. That was the thing about the dark, it awakens your primitive brain, and makes you think of things hiding in the darkness, ready to pounce./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Gart was waiting for us in the lobby, a large open plan room with cascading staircases leading up both sides. I introduced my friend. Gart was an older gentleman, with short white hair, but a toned body that flattered his age./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""Things are going to happen quickly so I need you to be set up," he said./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""What are we going to see?" I asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""There's a little girl who haunts this house, she runs around upstairs and if chased downstairs runs across the lobby here."/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"He pointed, "Set your camera up there, and set it to take a photo every second."/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"I unfolded my tripod and set it up exactly where he said. He inspected the camera. I did my best to make sure he didn't touch anything and somehow tamper with it, like putting a lens on it with a print of a little girl. I knew a little about technology. I knew the memory card was something that could technically be infected by a virus of his writing, so that the images could be tampered with, as highly unlikely as that would be. When he was happy, he told me to take a test photo. He checked the lighting and the exposure time/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""I think we are ready," he said, "start it up."/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"I set the timer, and heard the camera click as it took the photos./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""I need to get her to come downstairs," he said, and my eyes rolled./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"I hadn't heard as much as a creaky floorboard since we'd arrived. I'm sure he had some elaborate plan. I had no idea how much he knew about this place, how long he'd had access to rig it to show us anything he wanted. At that moment, I knew it was a wasted trip. Even if we did get photos, I couldn't say hand on heart that they were real. Before I could protest, he was taking the stairs two at a time and disappeared off and out of view./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""This is stupid," I said to my friend./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""What do you mean? Aren't you excited?" he replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""There's no such thing as ghosts. He's set this up, look he even told me where to put the camera."/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""Is that her?" He said, turning to look upstairs./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"All I could hear was the rhythmic clicking of the camera shutter. But, moments later I heard footsteps. The heavy footsteps of an older gentleman running around the upper floor./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""It's Gart," I said, slightly embarrassed I brought my friend along./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""How do you know?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""I can tell the heavy clank of a man's shoes when I hear them."/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Then there was silence. We waited for a few minutes. I was now becoming impatient. Then Gart revealed himself at the top of the stairs./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""Did you see her?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"I shook my head. He quietly made his way down the stairs and stood in front of the camera. His face looked forlorn. After all his preparation, he couldn't even execute it right./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""There's my photo for your website," he said. All I could think about was how much money he'd spent. I wondered if a few more rehearsals was what he needed./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""Can you bring the camera up? We may be able to see her upstairs."/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"His voice was exacerbated. He sounded so tired. I would've been too, if I'd run that much, but I was nowhere near as fit as him. We followed him up the stairs. I checked out the ceiling to see if he'd set up any projection equipment. I looked downstairs to see if there was a pane of glass used for doing a sort of Pepper's ghost. I couldn't see anything./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""I saw her in that room earlier today. Put the camera here."/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"I placed it in the hallway, in front of the door he pointed to. I hadn't turned off the timer. I left it snapping photos of the closed room. I pushed the door open and it carried on capturing one after the other./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""She must be in there, please don't say this was in vain."/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"The door creaked as it opened, and a chill ran through me. From the rafters I saw something small hanging./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""What the F-CK!" I shouted./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"My friend was already running for his life back down the stairs. I heard the front door open before I had moved from the spot. A child's body hung lifeless. It barely swayed in the still air./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""What the f-ck did you do, Gart?" I asked, and heard no response./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"I gingerly walked into the room, and shrieked further, as I saw another body hang from the wooden beam. Its hands still twitched, as its death throes continued. Its red face appeared bloated; its eyes bulged out. I hadn't known him long, but I knew who it was. It was Gart./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"The police arrived an hour later. They interviewed my friend and I. They said they needed my camera for evidence, I didn't resist. I was shocked. A panic attack held me; I did my best not to show it. It wasn't the first time I'd found two people hanging. The last time I was ten./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"A week passed, and a few interviews with the police later, and they were satisfied Gart had committed murder, followed by suicide. And I finally got my camera back. It lay untouched for months, until the panic left me and my analytical brain returned. I'd neglected my website. My ad revenue was falling off, I needed to get back on the horse./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"I thought back to that day, and the photos. Gart stood in front of the camera. But he couldn't have. He was already hanging in the room upstairs. I had evidence though. I could check it. I opened the memory card slot. The card was missing. I phoned the police and said I needed it back, my job depended on it. They said it was evidence. They said once it was processed, I'd get it back. They were true to their word. It arrived in the post today. The card was blank, they'd erased it. I know what I saw. I don't care how irrational that sounds. I need to get those photos back somehow. What scares me more is, what happens to me if I can't keep my promise."/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p class="center bolder" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; font-size: 19.2px; font-weight: bold; text-align: center; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Tails was quivering on his log, Amy was staring, wide-eyed, and Sonic was looking around at the trees, as if paranoid. "That was really good.." He commented./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""It.. was." Amy said. "The only person left to tell a story, is Tails." She added, looking over at the kit, who nodded, beginning to tell his story./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p class="center bolder" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; font-size: 19.2px; font-weight: bold; text-align: center; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Mutated./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""Let's get something out of the way real quick. Bigfoot. The Rainwater Monster. The Black Light satellite. Extraterrestrials kidnapping and probing people. All of it's real. Before you try and challenge that, ask yourself - why wouldn't very wealthy and very expensive people have the means to 'prove' urban legends wrong?/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Anyway... The reason I know all of this is because I'm someone employed to help manage all these special little pets and keep them from breaking into the 'real world.' I was recruited by a three letter agency after I managed to calm and contain a Wendigo on a camping trip. Since it ate the previous containment professional, I was a shoe-in for the job./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"And I've been slapping collars and creating force fields ever since. It's a good job - every day's something different. Pay's great, benefits are world-class, and if you last a year, you're basically guaranteed a job for life./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"However long that lasts./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"I was ready to call it quits after my last job, which saw me wrangling a Class-C Magnetic Poltergeist who escaped from the Somuda Pentagon. I'm getting older and the things I fight aren't. But my boss asked for me to take on one last case as a personal favor. I couldn't say no. But after seeing the case file, I should have. I really can't shake the feeling that this is it./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"My next case is going to kill me./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Let's start with the facts. It's a research base in the Alaskan wilderness. That's not exactly uncommon in this line of work. If you're researching, poking, or prodding something that's meant to be hidden anyway, an arctic research base means that no witnesses can get too far, and the chance of reporters sticking their cameras and microphones in it are slim to none. The base in question had gone dark 24 hours ago. I mentioned, from personal experience, that a communications outage for a day or two in that region isn't uncommon – weather conditions could block data signals, communication lines could get broken with snow, etc. – but I was told that given the weight and associations of their work, that was not a possibility. If the base loses its network connection for even five minutes, a policeman is dispatched to check in with the facility's front-desk personnel./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Well, as it goes, the first policeman didn't report back. Neither did the second. And then, they sent a five-man SWAT team. Then, a multidisciplinary task force of ex-military, private contractors, and intelligence agents./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"I assume at that point, they ran out of parking and figured they should fly me in. My handler didn't appreciate that comment. The point is, a lot of people have 'gone dark' here. People who are hardened, trained professionals who couldn't laugh at a knock-knock joke, much less pull a prank. Chances are, they're dead, and that this is one of those problems that can't be solved with guns./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"The research facility itself is clouded in secrecy. All I was told at first is that it's an 'Alternative Energy Project.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""Like...'keep the lights' on kind of energy, or 'wacky healing crystal' energy?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""Agent Shadow...if I could tell you, I would."/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""But...since I'm being sent, this has something to do with the paranormal?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""You are correct."/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""And... I sense you're still not going to tell me anything."/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""You are again correct."/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""Even though I'm putting my life on the line, and that kind of information could mean the difference between success and failure?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"My handler opened his mouth to reply, but I interjected, "...on my last goddamn mission, after all I've done?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"My handler sighed. "I'm really not supposed to tell you this, but I guess it's only fair. This was a cutting-edge research facility built on a rift – a crack in time and space – and the researchers were looking for a way to study and use it. This rift was news even to us and doesn't match up with any historical record – apparently it only surfaced after an underground earthquake shattered an ancient ice sheet. The rift itself was miles down but was strong enough to be picked up by surface readings through some cracked ice."/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""Okay...fair enough. Do we have any inkling what happened just before they went dark?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""A little bit. Their last transmission mentions that they just made a big breakthrough – they reached the source of the latent energy – but that two members of the team weren't feeling well and were sent to the med bay. I wasn't told what kind of energy we're dealing with here, exactly. I won't sugarcoat it, this doesn't look like your easiest assignment, but I've seen you come back successful from worse. And if you complete it, you can look forward to an all-expense paid vacation to get your mind off it and a cheque to help you live comfortably for the rest of your life. What d'ya say?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""Alright...yeah, alright, I'll do it."/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"In hindsight, I wish I listened to my gut and just said no./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"I was given a private flight and dropped off a mile away from the site. From there, I was given a snowmobile. Truth is, the latent energy emanating from the site could crash the plane. I loaded my pack on the snowmobile and headed off. The sky was cloudy, but it wasn't snowing yet and there was still some light out – for another few hours, anyway. I reached the facility in a half hour. It was surrounded by police cars, an armored van, and two large trucks. Every vehicle had a coating of snow, some thicker than others- and each was left unlocked./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"I grabbed a pistol from the SWAT van just in case, then made my way inside. The main surface facility was a modest-sized building – if I didn't know any better, it looks like an office building was just plucked out of suburbia somewhere and dropped in the middle of the arctic. All I could see, all the way to the horizon, was snow and a featureless view, except for the odd hill here or there./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Inside was nice and warm. The lights were still on, which I was relieved to see. I tapped the snow off my boots and looked around. It looked like everyone just calmly got up and left. Computer monitors were still on. Someone's desk speakers were playing pop-rock. Some desks were nice and tidy, others were messy, but nothing gave the impression that there was some great panic./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"I even followed a beeping noise to the breakroom and found that someone's food had finished microwaving. It was ice-cold to the touch./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"I didn't want to spend too long here. I kept walking and next, I found the crew quarters. Nobody was home. Certainly lived-in, but currently vacant. Next, I passed by the med-bay. I was going to keep walking, until I saw that a line of smeared blood either started or ended – couldn't tell yet – at the door and continued all the way down the hall. I peered in the clinic, but it was completely empty./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"I stepped in. I remember the handler mentioning that some people were sent to the med-bay just before it went dark. There was nobody here, but luckily, they did have charts./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"'PATIENT A/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"14, MALE/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"HEDGEHOG, SILVER/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"SILVWE WAS BROUGHT BY A MEMBER OF THE RESEARCH TEAM AFTER HE FAINTED INSIDE THE CAVERN TODAY. WHEN SILVER FELL, HIS LEFT LEG CRACKED ON A JAGGED ROCK. HE WAS CARRIED BACK BY TEAM MEMBERS. LEG INFECTED AND WILL LIKELY REQUIRE AMPUTATION.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"I put the chart back. There was one more./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"'PATIENT B/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"14, FEMALE/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"CAT, BLAZE/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"BLAZE WAS IN THE GROUP BROUGHT TO EXAMINE DIGSITE PROGRESS. SIMILAR TO SILVER, BLAZE FAINTED INSIDE THE CAVE. BLAZE HIT HER HEAD ON A ROCK AND WAS BROUGHT BACK BY TEAM MEMBERS. INITIAL OBSERVATION SHOWS INTERCRANIAL SWELLING. SWELLING TEMPORARILY UNDER CONTROL. SCHEDULED FOR MEDIVAC TOMORROW MORNING.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"I looked around but didn't see anyone. Based on the timing, that would have to be this morning – which would have, should have been impossible. I left the med bay and followed the trail of blood down the hallway. I passed by a few more offices, but nothing stood out of any interest. Finally, the trail led me to an equipment room and an industrial elevator, likely leading to the leyline shaft. Mechanical parts, petrol, drills, and the like lined the walls./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"I grabbed myself a helmet, picked up a flashlight, and stepped into the elevator. There was a pool of blood collected in one spot, which then trailed off. I figured I'd pick it back up at the bottom. The elevator had a little give to it as my body weight shifted onto it, which I really didn't like. I pressed the down button, and away I went./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"When I reached the bottom, I found a man-made tunnel system with a line of industrial cave lights guiding the way down a long, winding pathway. The trail of blood did indeed continue, and as I walked, I swear I could see pockmarks of blood on sharp bits of cave wall. I continued down the dark, winding cave. Every so often I'd come across a break room or sleep bunker, each one empty but not really containing anything of interest./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"After what felt like ages I came across a big, dark opening. I could see the faintest bit of glowing rock along the walls and ground. I found the rift. It was glowing and shining, like the most brilliant diamond. A literal crack in the air. This cavern was so big that I couldn't see the end of it with my flashlight. I started off by heading to the middle of the room, which contained some scientific equipment and some notes. The words 'Riftline Energy' was circled and underlined, but that didn't really mean anything to me./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"All of a sudden, I realized that I could hear a very quiet shuffling noise. Like someone brushing the floor with a broom. Out of curiosity, I retraced my steps until I found the blood that was being tracked through the facility and through the cave. As I found it and started following it in the cavern, I started to notice that it looked increasingly fresh. I kept following it right up until I found someone lying dead, his legs shredded and torn almost to the bone. I turned and looked behind me, and my flashlight couldn't even reach a wall./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"I realized that I was now lost./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"And then I heard the corpse in front of me move. It dragged itself forward a few feet, then stopped. I shone my flashlight ahead of it and saw a police officer standing with his back to me./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""Hello?!" - No answer./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""Hello?! Officer! Officer, what's going on here?!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"His shoulders started to bounce, and he started to laugh. After a moment, he quieted back down again and didn't say a word. Then, without looking back, he took a few steps further away from me before stopping again. And so did the corpse. I shone my flashlight a little further and saw that they were standing in a line. In front of the police officer was a man with a gun slung around his back. Then, a woman with a piece of her skull missing./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"I stepped around the line and followed it. I must have past by five, ten, fifteen people shuddering in the dark, taking a few steps a minute at a time. And when I finally reached the end of the line, I stopped and stared. For the first time, in a long time, I was truly left without a breath or even a thought./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"In front of me was a fleshy cluster of people. It had to be the size of at least a school bus. And before my eyes, the next person in line walked into this cluster and shoved themselves inside. The whole mass adjusted to accommodate them. Then, the next person in line approached./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"The smell was unbelievable. The stench of death, of vomit, of mobian waste filled the air. Those on the outside of the mass looked like they still could have been alive. Bits of skin that I could see through the others were pale and have probably been dead for some time. Lab coats and ID badges told me that this is probably where everyone went./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"I caught myself letting out a quiet "What the heck..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"And then someone inside the mass started laughing. One by one, the laughing spread throughout the pile of bodies. Then, it started to move. It slid along the ground, and I heard muffled voices crying out in pain as their skin grinded along the rock-patterned floor. I took out the pistol I swiped and fired a few rounds into the mass. Bodies groaned and leaked blood as they took bullets, but it didn't slow down. Then, the next person in line was snapped up by a limb made of dead researchers. In unison, or by something binding them together, they stuck out, grabbed the person with their hands, and then were swung back to stuff the person deeper inside the mass./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"The mass grew slightly outward, then grew a second arm. It pulled itself along the ground towards me, each person, living or dead, screaming and crying as the amalgam moved. It started to grab and implement more people in line, growing a bit bigger each time. I broke into a sprint and just headed in the other way, even if I didn't know where I was going./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Their laughter filled the cave. Their voices cried out in unison:/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""JoIN us! beCOme uS! jOiN US! BeCoME Us!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"I passed by the military contractor. The policeman. The man who ground his legs to the bone. They were all smiling now, staring blankly ahead. I waved my flashlight this way and that, looking for something, anything to help me. Then I saw the blood trail. I didn't have much time. The cave started to rattle rhythmically. I glanced back and saw ID badges glinting off my flashlight, 30 feet in the air. It had legs now./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"I ran, finding my way back to the narrow, lit up tunnels. I sprinted past all the maintenance rooms and the dingy industrial lights. I ran and ran, and just when I couldn't anymore, I reached the elevator. I stepped in and pressed 'up'. The elevator groaned to life and started to lift me, excruciatingly slowly./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"I saw faces and limbs appear out of the darkness around the bend. Reaching, grabbing hands. Pale faces, mouths open, droning on a song of death, moaning an infectious tone together. They wiggled down the cave like a snake. A cacophony of flesh tearing at the walls and muffled screams. It was coming faster than I wanted it to./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"The elevator continued upwards, its slow and steady pace eventually clearing the cave wall. Thank Chaos. I peered through the grating below my feet and saw just as the first arm reached the wall. They started to all pool together and gang up against that wall, but after a distance my flashlight couldn't show me anymore. The elevator continued, droning on, blissfully unaware of what lurked below. After ages, I reached the top./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"I grabbed cans of petrol and mineral oil and set them on the elevator. One by one, I poured them down the grate, trying as much as possible to cover as much area as I could. I could hear voices echoing from further down the shaft. I didn't want to know what they were saying. I just kept pouring out gasoline, machine oil, grease, anything I could find. Then, I sent the elevator back down and stepped off it. There were a few more almost empty cans left. I think they'd do the trick. After no more than twenty seconds, I started to hear the elevator struggle and screams echo up from the shaft. It was struggling to push down, and they were likely struggling right back against it. It was now or never. I lit a match and dropped it down. Then another. Then another./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"A brilliant blaze emanated from halfway down the shaft. It still struggled against the elevator, so I kept dropping matches against it. Finally, I got lucky and one ignited and exploded a fuel canister on the lift. Other canisters exploded in succession, creating a deep rumble in the tunnel. The screaming got louder and louder, until finally the elevator started to win and push the legion down. And just as it started to gain ground, the tunnel collapsed above it and sent it all crashing down into the dark, hopefully to never be seen again./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"True to my agent's word, I was retired from our agency and given a nice cheque. I don't think I'll ever leave this beach. But there's one thing that keeps me up at night. No matter what I do. No matter how much I drink. No matter how loud I play music when I go to sleep.../p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"I can never scrub from my mind the faintest tone of the corpse golem's song."/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p class="center bolder" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; font-size: 19.2px; font-weight: bold; text-align: center; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""I-" Amy was lost for words./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""TAILS! How do you know such a horrid story?" Sonic demanded, to which Tails shrugged, "You'll find out one day."/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Sonic frowned, as Knuckles snorted, "Still better than your story, speedboy."/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p class="center bolder" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; font-size: 19.2px; font-weight: bold; text-align: center; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"And that's it. Written from an outsider's perspective. That is all I have to work with.. Let me explain who I am, what I do, and what's going on./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p class="center bolder" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; font-size: 19.2px; font-weight: bold; text-align: center; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"¿?¿/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"If you were to name a monster, I've most likely hunted it. I take assignments that send me all over the world, and I get paid quite handsomely for my work. Monster hunters in my league are few and far between, and I wouldn't recommend calling one of us in for something like a Skinwalker, as those are below my pay grade. Occasionally, though, I'll pick up one of those jobs if work is slow./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Unlike many of my fellow hunters, I'm not affiliated with any organization. I'm more like a private contractor, a private grim reaper, if you will. Eventually, I became good enough at my job that my colleagues started to actually call me Reaper, but you guys can call me Lance. It really doesn't make any difference to me. Nicknames don't carry any sort of weight with me. I just consider myself lucky to come back alive after each hunt./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Now for the story. I can guarantee that's why you're all here. This is my most recent hunt, and is also my closest brush with death. It started like any other day. I woke up, went through my morning routine, and received the call while I was eating some bacon and eggs out at a local restaurant. The call was your typical missing persons case. A group of four campers had gone out into the Ruby Island wilderness, and planned on being gone for a week. When they didn't come back two days after they were supposed to, the authorities were called in to search the area./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"They haven't reported back since last night, and with Wendigo season about to be in full swing, I had an idea of what may have happened. Since work had been slow lately, I gladly accepted the job. I wouldn't need anything more than what I brought for most of my hunts, except winter gear, but I always liked to be over-prepared. My usual gear included heavy-duty gloves, a monkswood plant, a crossbow with twelve bolts, a nine-millimeter pistol fully loaded with silver-tipped rounds, and two extra clips along with some basic rations./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"This time, however, I would be taking my flamethrower along for the trip, as Wendigos and most creatures in general don't care for fire. As for the monkswood and silver-tipped rounds, both the monkswood's poison and silver were lethal to anything I hunted./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Something you may not know is that Wendigos tend to behave differently depending on where they live. In most areas, they are usually solitary, using their ability to mimic human vocals to lure their prey in. In this forest, they completely change up their hunting tactics. What they do in these regions to the north is typically travel in groups of at least four or five and rush their prey. Whatever the reason, they are far more aggressive in these areas, and I advise you to not visit their territory from mid-October to mid-March./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"I felt the cold, autumn breeze rustling my hair as soon as I arrived in Haunted Heights. The man who put in the call was waiting for me to talk in more depth about what happened. His heavy accent made him hard to understand, but I got the gist of what he wanted to inform me about. The poor man was worried of what may have befallen the great hero and his friends./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Where things became interesting is when he told me that he didn't believe it was a Wendigo that had gotten to the campers. I asked what he thought it was, but, in his words, he dare not speak its name. I won't lie. I was annoyed. Maybe this poor old man had some meaningful information that could help me, but now I had nothing more to go on than before. A normal hunter would've decided to turn back right there. I am not a normal hunter. A massive well of curiosity overflowing with speculation opened up in my mind. I wanted so deeply to know what this possible mystery horror could be. Finally, something had reignited my passion. After years upon years of hunting the same things, I could have some change, some excitement. I wished for this to be the hunt of a lifetime./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"I came upon the campsite at a time where I'd have about two or so hours of sunlight to work with, and it was necessary to move quickly. I had to walk nearly five miles from where I parked, feeling watched the entire time. It wouldn't be to my advantage to be stuck out in the night with a Wendigo or whatever other monstrosities stalked the night. There is only one advantage I'd have if it made it to nighttime; surely, it would. The moon was going to be full, so my surroundings would at least be illuminated enough for me to see. If it were a new moon, even a hunter as skilled as myself would be easy pickings./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Searching the campsite went as expected. It was completely derelict. Nothing in the woods around me was making a single sound. There was only pure, dead silence. Whatever came through there did made a pretty damn good account of itself. Tents were ripped as if they had been through a paper shredder multiple times and were subsequently put into a blender. Droplets of blood were everywhere, staining the surrounding trees and what remained of the tents. Somehow, where the campfire had once been looked like it was used the night before I came to investigate. That meant someone around here was alive and was also smart enough to know that the fire kept the Wendigos at bay, or at least that's how it was supposed to be./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"A mangled body of a man littered with large gashes and bite marks lay a few feet away from the fire. At first glance, it looked like a cut and dry Wendigo killing. The claw marks were consistent with previous leftovers I've seen, but the bite marks weren't. All of the internal organs of this poor man were ripped out and eaten. Even will all of that, there was no blood from his corpse. This worried me more than anything. No monster I hunted before had ever left a corpse without blood, except vampires, and they didn't devour people's internal organs./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"There was a notebook next to the man, and I read what it had to say. It seemed to be a transcript of the events of the night. I just read it to you. Over by the bushes, I noticed a young woman and two men in the same state as the first. One was a red echidna, one a pink hedgehog, and the last.. a blue hedgehog. Sonic was dead. Two more bodies that appeared to be akin to those of park rangers again had the same wounds; they had to be the search party. I scouted some of the nearby trees, and I saw it, the body of a Wendigo that was horribly disfigured. Its emaciated frame was completely broken and its antlers shattered. I knew then I had to either leave or stay and kill this mystery demon./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Against my better judgment, I enclosed myself within the campsite, using my flamethrower to create a ring of fire between myself and the treeline. All the while, something still gnawed at the back of my mind. There were four campers. Three bodies. Something didn't add up. A weak, male voice spoke from a tall tree directly behind me, "You shouldn't have done that. The fire brought it here last time."/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"I turned to see him visibly shaking. His fur in tatters, his two tails covered in blood, his blue eyes full of tears and fear. I felt sympathy for him. I had once been like him in my earlier days. It was my first ever hunt. A Werewolf had run me up into an old attic, and I was ready to throw everything away. Its evil, red eyes' glare is forever burned into my memory, constantly haunting my nightmares. In that moment, I stood tall and became what I am now, a hunter that shows no mercy to monsters. Never show mercy. They will not return the favor./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""Come up here!" the boy screamed, having all of his faded life return to him in that single instant. I hesitated. Skinwalkers often deploy this tactic on sympathetic people. However, he was right. No sooner than the boy had mentioned it, I heard something barreling through the trees from my left. It was supernaturally fast. The branches snapped and the pine needles crunched. The beast's footfalls became louder and heavier as it approached. I hastily climbed the tree. It was difficult with my gear, but I couldn't afford to leave any of it behind besides my flamethrower, which I discarded for my self preservation./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Somehow, I managed to elevated myself high to a high enough branch. I guess sheer willpower coupled with the adrenaline produced by unadulterated fear can accomplish nearly any physical feat of strength. The boy whimpered as the behemoth burst into the clearing, but I was able to reach over and cover her mouth, albeit with some strain. In the clearing stood a massive wolf. If I had to guess, he was probably close to seven feet tall at the shoulder. A light breeze blew through his thick, white hair./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"A pair of gleaming, evil, red eyes were pointed up at me from the wolf, and his face was curled into a snarl, revealing fangs dripping with a crimson red liquid. The low-pitched, distorted howl he bellowed was beyond deafening. It was more. It was commanding and primal. The wolf paced around my ring of fire and stepped through it after one full circle. Its hair wasn't singed even in the slightest by the roaring flames./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"The wolf stayed until the moon had risen high in the sky, staring into my soul with its evil eyes the entire time, but once I could hear the trees rustling in the distance and the unmistakable shrieks of Wendigos, the wolf left. Knowing these monsters as I did, I knew he would come back. He wanted both of us dead, but why hadn't he already killed us? Surely, he had enough strength to ram the tree and knock it down, taking us with it and providing an easy meal. The beast could've leaped up with his powerful legs and kept doing so until one of us was pulled down along with him./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"As I tried to think of a way out of our predicament, the boy spoke to me for the first time in hours. "Why are you here?" he asked, making the defeat he felt audible./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""Some guy called me to find out what happened to you guys. The better question is, how did you survive?" I questioned in return./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""I lived because they died. That thing almost got me, too, but it had gone for me last, so I had chance to fly up. It ripped part of my tail, so it needs to heal before I can fly again... I've been up here for three days."/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"I could feel the tears well up in my eyes. Luckily, I still had my pack with me. I pulled out a piece of jerky and a water bottle and handed it to him. "Here. You need this more than I do. May I get your name?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"He quickly, but gratefully snatched it and started eating and drinking./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""I know it's not much, but I won't let you die, not if I can help it." I said./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"His voice perked up a bit after having her meager sustenance, "My name's Tails and thank you. I thought I'd starve up here."/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""I hate to have to do this, but what do you know about that wolf?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""It's called the Waheela. Sonic told me never to go anywhere near one. I'm sorry but that's all I know."/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Sh-t, I thought to myself trying not to look worried, which I could tell wasn't working due to Tails becoming more worried himself. Every other hunter that had been sent after a Waheela never came back. These are the top of the game on Ruby Island. No matter how long it takes, they always kill something they set their sights on, and now we were likely its next form of food when it came back. At that time, not a single person had ever documented its abilities. There was only speculation as to what it could do. I've seen first hand what it leaves behind, and unless you have a death wish, never go after the Waheela./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""What's wrong?" he asked, wanting to know what someone like me could possibly be afraid of./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""It's nothing," I lied, to no avail./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""You might as well tell me. We either leave alive, or we die," he declared with that same fire I used to have in my early days./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""Alright. I'll tell you, but you won't like it. I'm one of the top monster hunters out there. People pay a pretty penny for guys like me to do this stuff, and as good as I am, as good as other hunters like me are… None of us have ever come back from hunting the Waheela."/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Strangely, this didn't phase his optimism. His will to live burned brighter than the still raging ring of fire below. That lit a new fire in me. I had to get us out of here alive./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""Who said you wouldn't be the first?" Tails said, reaffirming my new found resolve. God, he reminded me so much of the person I began my hunting career for. When I was 15, we went out camping together in the Appalachians, just the two of us. A Skinwalker took her from me, and I vowed to avenge her. I know its like some overdone movie cliche, but its a cliche for a reason. We as humans have the drive to get revenge for our comrades and loved ones./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"That Skinwalker ended up being the second demon I killed after that Werewolf. It was like a right of passage. Killing that b-stard though, I knew there was no going back after having done it. Here I was, seven years later, watching someone go through what I did, albeit he seemed much younger than I had been./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""You know, maybe you're right," I agreed with him, much to his delight. Now I was determined more than ever to come back alive. I opened one of the pockets on my pack and put on my gloves. Then, I opened a second pocket and carefully removed the monkswood plant. Using what was left of the water, I distilled it, as the Waheela can smell even the faintest scent of it. I tipped my crossbow bolts with my concoction and waited. There would only be time for one shot before the massive wolf knew what we were trying to do if it didn't already./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"I turned to Tails and told him, handing him my gun, "Be quiet, no matter what you see or hear. If something happens to me, I need you to run. Just make it out of the forest. I can buy you enough time for that."/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"He nodded in compliance. It warmed my heart knowing at least one of us would survive the night, although I didn't want to die myself. What felt like another two or so hours passed. The fire had long since burned itself out, and the sun was rising. Then, we heard it. A Wendigo was making its way towards our clearing. From its frantic sounding movements, the Waheela was dead on its trail. As soon as the Wendigo broke the treeline, it would be over./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Sure enough, the Waheela pounced on it just as predicted. This was my chance. I shot my crossbow. Direct hit. The bolt lodged itself between the massive wolf's shoulder blades as it eviscerated its prey. Its howl echoed through the forest, making it sound as if the forest itself was in pain. The potent poison would need a few minutes to work its way throughout the Waheela's massive body, as it scampered away./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"The Wendigo was still alive, letting out its loud shrieks of anguish as it crawled to the base of our tree and began climbing. Before I could reload my crossbow, I heard the crack of a gunshot. Between the demon's eyes was a smoking hole. It no longer moved, save for a couple twitches./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Tails and I climbed down the tree and sprinted in the direction of the trail head. The feeling of being watched was following us the entire way until we reached the last clearing before the beginning of the trail./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"The menacing presence that had been stalking us was standing in the center of the clearing. Stumbling towards us was the Waheela, crossbow bolt still wedged in its back. It was clearly succumbing to the poison, but even that wouldn't stop this hell hound from its endeavor to murder us. Tails froze. I wrenched the pistol from his firm grip as the monster charged us, teeth bared, red eyes glaring, and mouth frothing. One shot was all it took. It was over. The Waheela's body seized up, and it dropped to the ground with a resounding, satisfying thud./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"We made it to the truck I pulled up in the day prior. I radioed someone nearby and told them about what they had to retrieve from the forest. At first they sounded skeptical. This wasn't the person intended to receive the message, but after some fumbling with the radio on the other end, we were given the green light to leave the area. I don't know if it was my imagination or not, but I swear I saw a pair of red eyes watching us leave./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p class="italic center bolder" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; word-break: break-word; font-size: 19.2px; font-weight: bold; text-align: center; font-style: italic; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"The End..?/p 


End file.
